Corpse Party: Dear Diary
by Alevan
Summary: Teresa grew up as an only child... or did she? When a crazy woman drops a journal, it reveals a few things...  Based on Several Wrong Ends, A What If


Author's Notes: This is not mine, I am writing it purely out of love for Corpse Party. All rights to to their owners. This is based on several Wrong Ends that can happen within the game since after seeing all of it, I had to write based off of it. A 'What if' sort of deal if Americans got a hold of this. If you did not beat the game at all, it is highly recommended that you do not read this. This will also get slightly graphic with cussing. What the fake blod represents does not reflect my own views. If anything, I 3 Otakus. Alas, You've been warned!

Also, another note to remember: I am writing this heavily based on what I seen on youtube videos. I refuse to get this game illegally. I love it so much and want to play it and yet my PSP was stolen. I wanted to write something based off of Corpse Party so some parts may be incorrect. For that, I apologize. So since its based on several wrong ends, call it my "What if" as well as an 'alternate dimension' sort of fan fic.

* * *

><p>I'm posting this because I don't know what to make any of it.<p>

None of it makes any sense.

I've always been an only child. I never had a sister. My mother raised me with all the love and care a single mother could ever give. Thats the way its always been.

Then, there have been reports of two students found in the local area sobbing in the bushes. She looked filthy and the boy barely looked alive. From what the newspaper said, her jeans were torn and she had a far away look in her eyes. They were hospitalized but no one was allowed inside.

After a few days, I heard a knock on my door. It was that same girl from the papers. Her gaze looked very hollow, and tears streamed from her eyes. Her hands glutched a worn book with all sorts of doodles all over it.

She grabbed me, shook me, begged for me to remember...

"Please!" She sobbed, "Tell me she was real! They were real! Please! PLEASE!"

My mother must've came home from work that day. She forced her away and threw the crazy girl to the ground. Mother threatened to call the police if she didn't leave in that very moment and, I guess, it was enough for her to run away.

I picked up the book. I've been holding it for some time, now...

This is what was written in it. The contents, or what I could make of...

* * *

><p>May 23rd<p>

Summer is ALMOST here! I can't wait!

I just wish it'd warm up faster. The weather hasn't been as hot as it normally is this time of year. Friggin' Matthew is calling it global warming again. I swear, when will he ever shut up about it? Nobody cares!

I'm kind of nervous, though. Once its officially summer? That means its over. High school. The care-free days. All those hours spent after school at Field Hockey practice... It'll be over. Part of me feels a little sad. I've waited so long for this year to come and go so I can be free to do whatever the heck I want.

Money's also very tight this year. I wanted a big party with family and friends all night long! Instead, it had to be a small celebration with just family. My older sister, Teresa(I call her Terry for short!) gave me this journal to write in when I get lonely in my dorm room.

Little bit early, and not the laptop I was hinting for... but, hey! Cool! Its why I'm getting a head start and writing my final days of Senior year! Love you! ^_^ - thats a happy face!

With Lots of Love, Lisa!

* * *

><p>May 25th<p>

Spoke too soon on the heat. One of the biggest heat waves in the United States hit and, Oh MAN! Its HOOOOT! I can't stand it! Why can't the school afford any air conditioning! Ugh! I can't stand it!

Lunch time's here, and Matthew is still going on about global warming. Kashif is bored, as usual, and Kevin's too busy flexing his muscles(I got to tell you, though. He is the hottest jamacian EVER!) Mellissa and Ashley just got here and already its gone on to different stuff. Mellissa wants to do something in fashion and Ashley isn't so sure what she wants to do yet.

Kind of weird to think that we won't see each other again once school is over...

Everything quieted down at the table when Ashley began going on her japanese stuff again. Ugh, anime. Seriously, does that girl have anything else better to do?

She keeps trying to tell us about some japanese blog she's trying to translate. She has been for a few months now, wanting to learn what its about. She won't tell us what though. 'Its a surprise,' She says.

I hate her surprises.

Hearts and Kisses, Lisa

* * *

><p>May 27th<p>

I missed school yesterday. I got a little cold and figured, why not? I'll take the day off. Ashley passed us notes to meet at lunch time outside. Something about that surprise.

I'll update later. Time to class~

* * *

><p>Oh boy. I'm so excited. NOT.<p>

Ashley finished the most extent of the translation of that blog. She explained its the blog of some supernatural japanese chick called Naho... or something. Anyway, it hasn't been updated in a while but it talks about a strange charm.

The 'Sachiko Ever After' charm.

If done correctly, we'll always be together forever as friends. Dear lord, how much of that anime crap did she watch? She wants us to go to her house tomorrow night. Makes sense, it is Friday.

Eh. I might go. This should be amusing. It'll probably blow over so I'll bring you along for the latest scoop of Ashley's fascination with japanese cartoons!

Love, Lisa

* * *

><p>May 28th<p>

I told Terry where I was going and to let Mom know. I figure I'd be the only one to go to this thing.

Apparently, I was wrong. Everyone's here!

Matthew, Kevin, Kashif, and Mellissa all came to Ashley's thing. Looks like Ashley's dad was out for the evening. She had candles set up and a funny paper looking doll. All we had to do was say the exact phrase: "Sachiko, we beg of you!" the equal amount of times in our heads based on the people here.

So... about seven times. So we clutched the paper doll, tore it up so every carried a piece and said it in our heads. Seven times. So all was well! This paper will make an excellent book mark. Kashif's getting some chips and-

Hoo shit. Earthqu- [ The pen is scribbled out as if thrown off axis ]

* * *

><p>Unknown<p>

My head's pounding. How long was I out?

I found you with me when I woke up. Ashley and Matthew are with me. Matthew looks beside himself and Ashley was resting a sprained ankle.

It looks like a torn up building... old and run down. The floor is all torn up and looks almost like an endless pit at the bottom. There are tiny, wooden desks and chairs all over the room. There's a chalk board on the wall. There's a desk with some scribbles along it. It... almost looks like a run down japanese school.

When did we get here? Seriously, is this some kind of sick joke of Ashley's? But... she never made such a joke like that before nor would she come up with something like this in a short amount of time.

Matthew's coming over. I'll write back soon.

- Lisa

* * *

><p>Okay, seriously. What the hell is going on!<p>

Ashley's the only one who can read japanese. Matthew had taken down a piece of paper from the school wall and have her translate it. Ashley's face looked as if she saw a ghost when she read it.

She called it a notice from a 'Heavenly Host Elementary' - something about staff. She looked as if she was going to be sick. She wouldn't explain why. Matthew's calming her down.

We need to get out of here!

* * *

><p>Its been an hour now.<p>

At least, I think it has been an hour. It sure feels like an hour has passed by. Matthew and I looked at the windows. Its so dark out there... pitch black. Its almost as if there's nothing out there except darkness. None of us can get a signal on any of our cell phones. We're not getting anywhere by standing here.

I was 'volunteered' to peek outside. I peeked outside through the sliding door. The hallway is dark and run down as the room inside of here. There are holes all over the floor one pathway down. Its very dark out there, though... almost too dark.

It doesn't feel safe out there...

But... Ashley's ankle is in bad shape. Not only that, but Mellissa, Kashif and Kevin are missing. We got to find the others, We're never going to find anything while sitting here.

-Lisa

* * *

><p>Oh my god. What is this place!<p>

My heart's pounding. I can't stop panting. My body's shaking.

We had ventured out in the hallways, and searched a classroom. There's a dead body. Its real. Bones and everything. Its holding an ID. Ashley read the name but I didn't pay attention. I don't care. Thats a dead person.

Someone's died here.

Are we going to die here?

* * *

><p>We went looking past that classroom. There are other bones, other ID tags... some with different school uniforms. I think Japanese. I don't want to think about it. I don't want to.<p>

One classroom carried a newspaper article. Ashley was able to translate it. It spoke of horrific murders of three children. Part of it was ripped at the end though... but something very horrible happened at this school.

Hold on. I hear something.

* * *

><p>That was a ghost. That was an honest to god ghost.<p>

A girl in a red dress... she appeared! She stood there and the entire air got heavy.

None of us stayed around for long.

Matthew and Ashley are freaked out. I'm freaking out. This place is HAUNTED! Worse, I think that girl was in the paper! Or one of them. I don't know, I don't care.

Where the hell are we?

* * *

><p>Its been a while. We've wandered what felt like hours. More bones. I keep hearing a crunching sound and sobbing in the air. I don't want to know what that is. Out of sight, out of mind.<p>

Ashley has seen different paper written in japa-sorry, KANJI. She keeps correcting me. Whatever!

There was another bluish glow in the hallway. It was friendly, though. I couldn't understand it. It spoke Japanese! Whats with this place! Is there anyone that can speak english in here!

Ashley was able to translate it, again. I wrote it down for us to remember:

"This is another dimension of some kind of the school. Our friends are here but they are in another 'pocket' dimension from us. Escape is nearly impossible."

I hope the last part is wrong.

* * *

><p>Matthew found someone just now in the infirmary. It looked like a girl, I think she looked 16. She had a black and red school uniform and wore her hair in a lower ponytail. She spoke Japanese. She looked bruised up and terrified. Ashley tried to calm her down as best as she could. She managed a name out of her: Miyuki. As Miyuki sobbed out her story, Ashley's face got paler and paler.<p>

Ashley had looked at me with a worried look. She never looks at me like that.

"Lisa," She told me, "She witnessed one of her classmates kill almost everyone."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Did they go nuts? Did this person just go, 'Well were all gonna die anyway so screw it may as well kill everyone' and did the deed to save them?

I can't help but think back to Mom, Dad and Terry. I'm so scared right now. I want to go home. I want to curl up in my bed with all my stuffed animals and then hug my family again. I don't want to be here. Why are we here!

* * *

><p>We left the girl behind.<p>

We had to. When Ashley tried to ask her questions, she went quiet. She had a sickening smile across her face and her eyes looked... gone. She began to speak almost in an entirely different tone. Something felt... off. I wanted to leave the infirmary.

We have to stop though. Damnit Matthew, stop forgetting your cell phone!

When are-[ Writing stops. Dried blood stains litter the page.]

* * *

><p>Oh my god. He's dead. He's really dead.<p>

Matthew's dead. he's gone. Just like that! Right there, right in front of us!

She came back, that girl came back. She had a pair of scissors in hand. She came running from the room and stabbed him in the neck. Miyuki looked so... so happy with herself, and she laughed. laughed. laughed. laughed. And those scissors.

Snip. Snap. Snip. Snap. Snip. Over. And Over. And Over. Again.

Ashley's screaming. I tore off the sweater around my waist, I tried to stop the bleeding... oh god, my jeans are soaked in his blood. He was gone. He was just... gone. Then, I heard another scream. Miyuki looked horrified all of a sudden, running off into the darkened hallways.

We can't stay here.

* * *

><p>I helped Ashley along. I don't remember if we're even upstairs or downstairs anymore. She's been sobbing all the way. We rested in another classroom. I feel so bad. I snapped at her, told her to stop crying... I told her it was her fault he was even dead. How could I say such a thing! No one could have predicted what happened just now!<p>

We don't even know if that charm had anything to do with why we're even here. It could be. I don't know but I had no right to say that. I can't apologize though... I tried to but it wouldn't come out.

Whats wrong with me?

I hear that sobbing and crunching sound someone... is... someone eating something out there...?

* * *

><p>No sign of Kevin, Kashif or Mellissa still. Ashley swore she heard Kevin scream in the hallway just now.<p>

I don't want to go look. I'm scared to leave the room. What if that crazy school girl comes back?

* * *

><p>We found a bathroom! Hurray! I got to pee so damn bad!<p>

* * *

><p>I...<p>

What is this place?

Ashley and I agreed that we shouldn't go in the bathroom alone. We went in together. There were three stall doors open. I went to peek in first.

I almost thew up.

The middle stall had a girl with a boy cut hair hanging on a noose. Her skin was pale, and the whole stall smelled of decay. It looked as if she had been there a while... She had to have died not too long ago. I'm guessing days in between? I don't know.

The next stall had another girl, with her hair in lower double buns. She looked even worse. I think I see bones with skin. I'm ready to throw up just writing about it.

... the third stall... it was Miyuki. She had hung herself. There was no life in her. She swayed slightly with the other two bodies. I smell of piss right now. I know I relieved myself right through my jeans right then.

... then... the very first stall swung open. Ashley let out a horrified scream. I didn't want to look but I looked at her. She was fleeing outside the bathroom. I had looked out into the first stall.

It was Mellissa. She also had hung herself.

* * *

><p>Ashley and I have been quiet for a while now.<p>

Its still sinking in. Matthew... and now, Mellissa... gone. Dead. Just hours ago, we were hanging out at Ashley's house and having a good time. I grew up with both of them ever since I was a little girl. I used to defend Mellissa from bullies. Matthew...? He was obsessed with nature. Bugs. Nature. All that stuff.

We had a stupid argument once in 4th grade when I destroyed a spider's web with a stick. He held that grudge all the way till 8th grade. God, it was so stupid.

I wonder where Kevin and Kashif are...? Kevin's strong so I know he'll be alright. He's always working out at gyms. Kashif was planning to move back to his native country to visit family when he graduated this year... what will they do if...?

Oh god. Did I hear children laughing? Wait. I thought I saw a glimpse of a little girl whose half of her head is missing. We have to get moving.

* * *

><p>While in a classroom, there was an earthquake.<p>

When we peeked outside, the whole building seemed to be... different.

There's a blood trail.

I hear that munching noise again. The sobbing's louder, too.

Please... Please, make it go away...

* * *

><p>Oh my god. Oh my god. Make it end. let it all end. I've had enough. I can't take much more of this. We're huddled in this classroom.<p>

There's a boy. Blonde hair. Black uniform. He doesn't even look human anymore. Kashif's out there. That monster is eating him! He's sobbing, almost as if in pain as... oh god.

I don't know what to do. We're afraid to make any noise. I don't want to die! I don't want to be eaten.

Oh god, I heard a noise. What was that!

* * *

><p>Oh thank god. Thank GOD!<p>

Kevin. He's here with us now. He had a crow bar of sorts. He hit the monster over the head. It managed to crawl away in fits of sobs. Ashley hugged him so tightly. I've never felt so happy to see Kevin.

We told him what happened. That... that thing had been chasing Kashif, Mellissa and Kevin for a while. Kashif couldn't get away. Mellissa... had fled from the group and wasn't seen since.

Kevin told us of a strange encounter with what looked to be a little girl with... a missing eye... her hair was shoulder length with a head band over her head. She kept saying a strange saying. Kevin barely could repeat it in Japanese.

Ashley translated it: "Give it back."

Is she looking for her eye...? I don't know. I don't want to know.

We have to find a better hiding spot from that thing!

* * *

><p>It feels like its been... days. My stomach churns so much. I'm so hungry. So is Kevin and Ashley. Kevin had a candy bar he carried in his jean pocket. We shared it but... it didn't do much. There's no food or water anywhere in sight of this place.<p>

Sometimes, that creature was hard roaming by... sobbing...

There have been two earthquakes since I wrote last. I think we've heard other voices, mostly japanese. Screams. Always screams. Sobbing. More munching. Squishing.

God, I don't want to end up like that.

* * *

><p>Another earthquake. The place looked different again.<p>

The sobbing's gone. The blood trail's still there. Its safe to go out. I don't know. Kevin says he is. What's the rush? We're going to die here.

This is Ashley's fault. This is all her fault.

Stupid Otaku Bitch. Stupid fascination in that goddamn country. If she didn't bother with that crap in that Naho blog, we wouldn't be here. I'd be home.

I hate her so much. Kevin keeps saying he might have found a way out... just needs Ashley to translate something for him. They might be able to go home.

Bullshit.

We're all going to die... may as well pick when, where and how.

* * *

><p>I hate her. I hate her. I hate her so much.<p>

Ashley's the reason why they're all dead...dead... stupid bitch. I hate her.

There's no hope. I found a pair of scissors. I hid them in my jacket. I'll avenge them. Stupid Otaku bitch. She'll pay. She'll pay.

* * *

><p>Gonna do it.<p>

Time to die.

Kevin isn't here.

Bitch.

* * *

><p>Whats... happening to me?<p>

I don't remember much. I looked back into my book. When did I write this? I... I almost stabbed her, or so Kevin yelled. I tried to kill her. My side hurts so much. I found those scissors in my side. I feel so much blood. Kevin took Ashley.

I can't stop the bleeding.

I'm... alone.

* * *

><p>I've been limping through the hallways. I'm calling out to Ashley. To Kevin. I said I was sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it... I really didn't...!<p>

Oh god... I can't stop crying.

Everything hurts so much. I can hear the sobs of that thing. I can hear laughter of those children. I hear creaks in the building and the wooden planks creak at my feet. I don't see anyone. I don't hear anyone. Kevin and Ashley are gone.

I don't want to be alone...

Please, Please... I'm so sorry.

I'm so sorry. Please come back.

Come back. Come back. I didn't mean it. I really didn't!

Oh god, please... I'm so sorry.

I don't want to die!

* * *

><p>Tripped on debris in hallway. Too tired to get on up. Stomach hurts. Bleeding's worse. Everything hurts. My head hurts.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm... really going to die, aren't I?<p>

Everything feels heavy. My breathing's lighter. I see a tiny pool of blood forming from my side and through my tank top. Maybe... Maybe I deserve this. They aren't coming back for me. I'm going to be left behind.

...I... don't want to be left behind...

... I thought we were friends...?

* * *

><p>thought i heard ashley. doesnt matter. everything feels different. im not going tomakeit. its over.<p>

if you r reading ths

know ths

this place is cursed

there is no hope

there is no escape

it will destroy u

u will die

i love you mom. i love you dad. i love you terry.

im sorry ashley. kevin.

please...

let me see them again. just 1 more time.

hear ashely and kevins voices. wishful thinking.

so tired...

sleep... must sleep...

* * *

><p>That was the last entry. The last page is stained half in what looks to be blood. I don't know what to make of this book... Mom used to call me Terry for short when I was a kid.<p>

Is this a joke?

I never had a little sister! Yet this book is a full journal of a girl named Lisa saying she is with a book I supposedly gave her and she died in this place!

I wanted answers. I wanted to know what happened over there.

I wouldn't get my chance, though. Days after I finished reading the journal, 'Kevin' had passed away from his injuries in the hospital. No sooner afterwards, Ashley was found dead in her room. Whatever she had seen, she couldn't take it anymore. She overdosed on a few pills.

My answers lie in Japan. In the Heavenly Host Elementary School.

I'm going to gather a few friends and learn about this charm. If what Ashley said was true... if I really did have a sister... I want her back.

I'll bring her back. Somehow. I'll find the answers.

We're going to perform the charm tonight. Wish me luck...

Sincerely,

"Terry"

-Fin


End file.
